callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of the Dead
http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1896726/plotsummary Call of the Dead is a new Zombies map in the Escalation map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Treyarch says it will offer "a unique Zombies experience" and is "a very special creation for all Zombie fans."http://www.callofduty.com/intel/456 The level is the first to feature actual celebrities fighting the zombies and features a celebrity as one of the zombies. Gameplay takes place on a ship and the land next to it. Confirmed Weapons *M1911 *Commando *MPL *AUG *FN FAL *Famas *Ray Gun *RPK *AK74u *HK21 *V-R11 *Scavenger *G11 *MP5K *Death Machine *M16 *Matryoshka Doll *Semtex *China Lake *Stakeout *HS-10 *Olympia *M14 *MP-40 *PM-63 Features *A chain which the zombies can use to get to the ship. (Bypasses windows) *Two Ziplines: One goes from the ship to the coast and the other goes from the lighthouse to the ship. *George A. Romero guest stars as a boss but he doesn't have his own round, he appears at the same time as Zombies. *Call of the Dead features the first female playable character in Nazi Zombies. But second in the Call of Duty series in general. *All of the Perk-a-Cola machines and a new one called Deadshot Daiquiri are available on this map *The Flinger flips players off the ship and onto the coast *A new Wonder Weapon called the V-R11. *Water on the map will cause frost to accumulate on the player's screen, blinding them. It also over time will act on Zombies much in the same way as the winters howl, freezing them in blocks of ice allowing them to be easily shattered. *It is possible for the Pack-A-Punch Machine to move. It is illuminated by the lighthouse in a broadly similar manner to the Mystery Box's blue beam. *If you go into the room below the lighthouse entrance, there is a large metal door. You can hear Dempsey and Nikolai calling for help. This could be a new map puzzle similar to the Node puzzle found in Ascension. *In the top and mid level of the Light house, there are 2 dials that can be rotated to numbers 1-9 using the action button. This could be a piece of a puzzle. *Once the power is on, directly opposite the power switch is the Navigation wheel of the ship, pressing the action button can move this clockwise and anti clockwise. This could also be part of a puzzle. Quotes Pictures New_Wonder_Weapon.jpg|The V-R11 Call of the Dead.jpg|A picture of the map itself. call of the dead screenie 1.jpg call of the dead screenie 2.jpg call of the dead screenie 3.jpg call of the dead screenie 4.jpg call of the dead screenie 5.jpg call of the dead screenie 6.jpg call of the dead screenie 7.jpg call of the dead screenie 8.jpg ImagesCA1TQFAC.jpg|Caption from the poster Group 935 Logo on Call of the Dead.jpg|Group 935 Logo on Call of the Dead Ship_Overview.jpg|An overview of the crashed ship Videos Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation - Call of the Dead|Call of the Dead 80's style trailer. Video:Inside Xbox: Featured Video: Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation Zombie Map Pack: Call of the Dead|Inside Xbox trailer for Call of the Dead. Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Call of The Dead Easter Egg Song 'Not Ready to Die'|"Not Ready to Die", the musical easter egg Video:Call Of The Dead : Opening Scene|Opening cutscene References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Nazi Zombies